The following front underfloor structure of a vehicle for redirecting a flow of traveling air that flows around a front underfloor has heretofore been known. Specifically, in the structure, a pair of left and right horseshoe-shaped front deflectors are provided forward of a pair of left and right front wheel houses, respectively, in the vehicle (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
The conventional front underfloor structure of the vehicle is intended both to achieve brake cooling characteristics by ensuring a flow of traveling air that flows toward braking devices for front tires, and to reduce a drag coefficient of the vehicle taken as a whole by restricting a rate of flow of traveling air that flows into the front wheel houses.